Senior Skip Day
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Fill for a Tumblr prompt in which Finn and Rachel skip school and have quite the eventful day at home.


A/N: Thanks to all of you who've read, reviewed, favorited, and added me/my stories to your alerts. I truly appreciate the feedback and support and I don't know if I've ever expressed that accordingly.

Anyway, I happily bring you another fill for an idea from the Finchel-prompts Tumblr. Thanks to **CSM **for her beta assistance. I hope you enjoy.

FYI, this monstrosity is the most explicit story I've ever written. A rating beyond M may be warranted if there was one. So you've been warned that it's a bit much, even for me. Also I don't own anything associated with Glee. Or Jersey Shore.

And as always, reviews make me squee.

* * *

><p>"Finn! I already told you several times that I don't approve of this juvenile ritual." She couldn't believe he was bringing this up again, and slammed her locker after her sharp retort. "The fact that we're seniors with only three weeks of the school year remaining is not an excuse to simply skip school for the day." She huffed a little and started walking down the hallway, leaving her boyfriend gaping in her wake.<p>

Nevermind that she'd been accepted to NYADA months ago, and recently managed to squeak a half-scholarship out of them after she was also accepted to NYU and Northwestern.

"Aww, Rach," Finn half-whined, catching up to her, "can't you just live a little? You don't even have any exams to study for and it's not like the grades on your papers really matter."

Rachel stopped in her tracks just before they reached the door that opened up on the student parking lot. He had a point, after all. She'd taken mostly AP classes and those exams had been over for 2 weeks… and the final papers Finn mentioned were already done, for the most part.

"Come on, babe…" he pouted, sidling up next to her and bumping her shoulder with his forearm. "Think of it as one last adventure before we take that big next step to college." Finn, for his part, would be attending Long Island University - Brooklyn on a basketball scholarship.

Thinking about how much she was looking forward to that big next step, a.k.a. moving to New York City with her amazing boyfriend, she closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay."

"Okay?" On the other side of her lowered lids she heard Finn repeat her answer cautiously.

"Okay," she said again before opening her eyes to find him grinning like a little boy who was just told he could stay up late to watch the end of the Super Bowl.

He slipped his hand in hers as they walked to his truck in the nearly-empty parking lot. They had stayed after school to help Mr. Schue with some of the end-of-year Glee club tasks, and it was now after 4 PM. Finn needed to put in a few hours of work at the auto shop so he could take the next afternoon off.

They decided that she would come over to his house around 8 the next morning, after his parents left for work and Kurt set off with Blaine on their all-day excursion to Cleveland to see some hoity-toity fashion-based art exhibit. (They somehow convinced Burt and Carole that the trip was a school-sponsored event and not something they were doing just for fun.)

Finn tried to talk his way into a later start-time so that he could sleep more, but Rachel wouldn't have any of that. Even if the only item on the agenda was miscellaneous recreation, she still wanted to start the day at a decent hour.

* * *

><p>"So what are we supposed to <strong>do<strong>, anyway?" she asked once they were situated on the couch in the empty house.

"There aren't rules, babe. We're not 'supposed' to do anything; we just do what we want." He paused. "It sounds kinda stupidly easy, but I guess that's sorta the point. You know, 'living in the moment' or whatever."

Rachel had to grin at his resulting lopsided smirk. "Okay then. What would you like to do today to live in the moment in the absence of any rules or regulations?"

Finn made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a grunt. He raised his eyebrows and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, setting his glass of milk down on the coffee table. "What do I wanna do pretty much every day?"

Rachel giggled, nearly choking on a mouthful of iced tea as she did so. "I suppose we could engage in some intimate relations," she said calmly. "But what about after? We can't do that all day, you know."

"Says who?" Finn nearly exclaimed, indignantly. "Don't you enjoy yourself when we… do things? Wouldn't you want to **_enjoy yourself _**all day?"

Rachel blushed. "Well I did immensely enjoy that one evening when my dads were out and we were successful in achieving pleasure multiple times."

"I got you off three times in the span of two hours." Finn squeezed her closer to him and smiled proudly. "Imagine what I can do now that I have all day," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Rachel gasped at his seductive comment and abruptly turned her head towards his, causing their mouths to align. As Finn's tongue hungrily pushed its way inside her mouth she did her best to put her glass down as well. This freed up her hands, which automatically found their way to his hair and laced among the thick strands. Now that they were turned to face one another he deepened the kiss and pulled her small form closer to his larger one. She moaned as his lips left her own and trailed down her neck. When his mouth reached her collarbone she felt his warm tongue snake out and wet her skin, cool from the air conditioner gently blowing on them from across the room. He licked his way over to the opposite side of her shoulders and neck, administering gentle caresses to her sides over her lightweight sundress.

When it became too awkward to lean over from his seat next to her, he dropped onto the floor to kneel in front of the couch. A smile played at his lips and he gently pushed her back, encouraging her to relax against the cushion as he continued applying delicate kisses to her neck and shoulders. Rachel allowed her eyes to fall closed, taking in the sensation of Finn's perfect lips and tongue against her. She smiled, instinctively, when she felt him fumbling for the zipper on her dress while trying to maintain his other actions, and guided his hands to the shoestring-style tie on the back.

Once he got it open he dragged the straps off her shoulders and lowered them … thereby discovering that she wasn't wearing a bra. He grinned devilishly as he resumed kissing, licking, and nipping at her collarbone, advancing his efforts down towards her now-exposed breasts at a teasingly slow pace.

"Ohhhh," Rachel gasped, arching forward as he took a nipple in his mouth. Her hands lazily groped up his shoulders and neck until they reached their ultimate destination and sank into his hair once again.

She moaned - even louder this time - when Finn rubbed her through her panties, the moisture seeping through from her tingling slit. As silly as she felt with her dress bunched up around her waist, she was too enthralled in their activities to even think about the logistics of getting the garment off of her body.

Then he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and dragged the garment away from her waist and down her legs, sliding his tongue everywhere _except _her now aching center.

"Mmm... ooh!" she yelped when he playfully nipped the inside of her thigh and looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

Finally, then, he licked a stripe along her slit, still teasing her but making progress towards what she needed.

"Mmm..." she purred, melting into the sensation. After a few more delicate passes his tongue stiffened and poked at her buzzing nub. He repeated the action every few seconds, working her up slowly until she was arching off the couch and pulling roughly at his hair. She knew relief was on the way when she felt a long finger teasing at her entrance, sighing pleasantly when it sank deep within her. He slowly withdrew it and pushed it back in, all while his tongue continued its slow torture.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned amidst the initial throbbing of her walls. She looked down into Finn's eyes, which were focused intently on her face, watching for her reaction. When her eyes involuntarily closed his movements became more deliberate and triggered the clenching of her walls in earnest.

"Ohhh God..." Rachel bit her lip as her body tensed and the wave overtook her, appreciating the ripples of pleasures through her loins before they receded and she relaxed into the couch.

* * *

><p>When the tremors subsided Finn kissed his way back up her body, leaning over and settling his face in the crook of her neck as he sat next to her once again. She shifted to one end of the couch and brought her legs up so that they cradled Finn's torso when he stretched out with his head on her chest.<p>

"Mmmm... That was nice," Rachel hummed in satisfaction, stroking his hair. Finn's only response was an affectionate squeeze to her midsection as he settled atop her. It **was **a treat to bask in the afterglow of his attentions without the threat of parental interruption. There was obviously still the off-chance that Carole or Burt might return home midday for some unexpected reason, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind and tried to stay in the moment. She also tried not to think about how ridiculous she looked with her dress bunched up around her waist. Or how she was supposed to be in English class.

As they lay on the couch she continued playing with Finn's hair, watching the dark strands slip through her small fingers with each pass of her hand. He didn't seem to be in a rush to do anything more, intimacy-wise, but after a few moments she felt him stirring against her ever so slightly. Eager to assure him that it was okay to proceed, Rachel tugged on his thick locks and brought his face up to hers. Through her deliberately administered kisses he flashed his lopsided grin, but it faded and his eyes narrowed as their tongues tangled with increasing intensity.

He moaned, eyes closing, when Rachel's hands moved to stroke the sides of his neck just below his ears. She loved being able to elicit that kind of reaction from him and not have to worry about someone hearing their noises.

Amidst their heated kissing Finn managed to wrap an arm around her back. Then he craned his torso upward to grope her breast with his other hand, causing his left leg to fall off the side of the couch. His right knee remained planted between Rachel's parted thighs and kept him from falling over completely, but he was still quite askew. To his credit this didn't derail his attention to kissing and fondling Rachel, which she obviously enjoyed. After a few minutes, though, she felt his weight dragging her off the couch as well. The combination of the awkward situation of their bodies and the heat slowly growing between her legs again caused her to squirm underneath him, frustrated.

"Mmm, Finn," she panted, clutching fistfuls of his t-shirt and dragging it up along his back. He righted himself and began to remove it, only to fall flat on his back on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" Rachel gasped, leaning over and appraising the sight of her gigantic boyfriend sprawled out on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her, rubbing the back of his head a little, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

She was caught completely by surprise when he abruptly reached up and pulled her down on top of him.

"Finn!" she squealed.

"Ohh, sorry," he chuckled a half-apology as he gathered her against his now bare chest and began kissing her again.

Having caught her breath she acquiesced and settled atop him, closing her eyes as his tongue crept into her mouth and he ran his hands over the exposed part of her back. After a moment she felt him trying to push her dress down, so she leaned up and shimmied it off while he looked on with lustfully adoring eyes. As soon as she straddled him again he grasped her shoulders and attached his mouth to her left breast.

"Ohh..." she groaned, biting her lip and grinding her exposed center against the hardened bulge beneath his mesh shorts.

"Mmm, Rach..." he breathed when he moved his mouth to her other breast. His gaze never left hers as he swirled his tongue around the stiff nipple, biting down on it suddenly.

"Finn..." she whined, pressing her mound onto him even harder.

His eyes gleamed as she writhed over him, rendered helpless by her wanton state. Needing no further permission, he peeled his shorts and boxer-briefs down just enough that his cock sprang free.

Rachel had been a little resentful when she arrived in a cute summer dress to find Finn wearing such casual attire, but it was more efficacious in the heat of the moment. As she stroked his rock-hard member she made a note to rethink her attitudes on wardrobe.

Meanwhile, he trailed his right index finger along her dripping slit, flicking her bundle of nerves and smirking up at her.

She positioned his member at her entrance and roughly sank down onto it.

"Ohh, Rach..." Finn moaned as she shifted, savoring the delicious feeling of her channel stretching to accommodate his girth.

Usually while on top she liked to go slowly, making subtle rocking movements until instinct took over and she physically needed to move faster.

But they _usually _weren't doing it on his living room floor.

Emboldened by the spontaneity of their location she wasted no time getting to the quicker movements, swiveling her hips in a circle as she braced her hands on Finn's shoulders.

"Shit... Rachel..." he gasped, squeezing her breasts with both hands and gently pushing up into her as she rode him.

Rachel wasn't prepared for the intensity of the fire spreading through her core... or for the words that next left her mouth.

"Harder, Finn," she said, breathlessly. "Please."

His eyes momentarily twinkled with intrigued uncertainty, until she nodded to reassure him that she was serious. Then he dropped his hands to grasp her swiveling hips as he thrust into her more forcefully.

"Ohh!" she exclaimed, trying to steady herself and maintain her movements as he pounded into her, which proved difficult as he followed her request to go faster.

"Rachel..." he gasped, his face contorting in pleasure beneath her amidst his now erratic thrusting. When his head rolled back and his eyes closed he returned his right hand to the front of her mound and haphazardly rubbed the area.

Rachel moaned as she neared her climax, placing her hand over his and moving his fingers in a steady circle over her clit. "Ohh, oh yes!" she choked out as the explosion coursed through her, every nerve in her body livened by the intense orgasm as Finn continued moving his hips and rubbing her.

"Rach... Oh, god, Rach!" he shouted, squeezing her hip tightly as he buried himself inside her one last time. Her walls kept fluttering when he released deep within her velvety channel, emitting guttural wordless moans.

She watched him relax as his own orgasm receded, looking innocent and cherubic with his eyes still closed.

"That was new," he said with a smirk a moment later, eyelids opening to reveal his bright orbs.

He squeezed her hand that was still joined with his at the nexus of their bodies, and Rachel felt a blush creep across her cheeks along with an embarrassed grin. "Yes, I guess I just got, um..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Caught up in the moment?"

"Perhaps," she replied coyly. Realizing how tired their activities had made her, she climbed off of his waist and snuggled against him as best as she could in the small space. She should have planned ahead and skipped her morning elliptical session on the assumption that Finn would want to engage in relations at least once, let alone go at it all day. Thankfully biology had taken over and rendered Finn satisfied and dormant, for the time being at least. Her heart buzzed as he lightly stroked her side and planted slow, gentle kisses to her neck and ear.

Concerned about the lumbar injury that could result to either of them from lying on the floor for a prolonged period, she convinced him to move back up to the couch to continue their lazing. In return he made her agree not to get dressed. She thought that was pretty unfair considering he still had his shorts and underwear on, but she also wasn't about to protest the fact that her boyfriend wanted her to be naked.

It felt so strange to have downtime. No plans. No pressure to be anywhere or do anything. In the absence of other distractions her thoughts instinctively wandered through her schedule for the following week, the tentative invite list for her graduation party, a few end-of-year glee club tasks, the outfit she should wear to Brittany's party that night... and then she heard it.

The unmistakeable rumbling sound of teenage-boy stomach.

"Finn?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm?" he grunted in response without opening his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" he asked, sitting up slightly and rubbing his eyes to coax himself out of half-slumber.

Rachel only laughed and rubbed his bare stomach. "Your belly is growling," she teased.

He only grunted again and squeezed her closer to him, closing his eyes tightly to convey that he didn't intend to get up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Eventually she persuaded him to get up and have a snack, after resorting to her usual speech about how unhealthy it is to delay satisfaction of his metabolic needs. He shook his head in half-mock disappointment when she slipped into his t-shirt on their way to the kitchen.<p>

He rummaged through the refrigerator, gathering ingredients to make a grilled cheese sandwich while the Foreman grill (a new one that wouldn't imprint the bread with any religious icons) heated up. She sat on the counter next to it and watched as he assembled the sandwich and placed it between the two parts of the grill. He took care to monitor the progress of the melting cheese and remove the sandwich at the appropriate time, unplugging the grill afterward. Something about the image made her ponder a future scenario involving several sandwiches and a corresponding number of dark-haired children, sitting around the kitchen table coloring or doing homework as their respective ages dictated while awaiting their food.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, shaking her out of her brief daydream as he peered into the fridge again. Before she could answer he displayed a bowl. "Strawberries?"

"Ooh, yes!" she squealed, taking the pre-cut fruit from him and placing the bowl in her lap. He cut his sandwich and started eating it right there at the counter. Normally Rachel would have protested and insisted that they sit at the table like civilized people, but she wanted to adhere to her promise to live in the moment that day.

So instead she remained seated on the counter and took a dainty bite of a large strawberry, licking her lips after she swallowed. She hadn't intended it to be an enticing gesture, but she noticed Finn's eyes light up just a little when he saw it. Intrigued by that reaction Rachel embellished her next bite, nipping off a larger chunk of the fruit this time.

By the time she had eaten half the bowl's contents he was smoldering at her, the remaining half of his sandwich forgotten. Rachel hesitated before reaching up and placing a piece of fruit at his mouth. Without breaking eye contact Finn took a bite and she watched him chew, finishing the remaining piece herself.

When she offered him the next berry he bit into it, but instead of nibbling all the way through he kept it securely between his teeth and ducked down so his face swooped in toward Rachel's. She instinctively bit into the other half of the strawberry, its sweet taste and Finn's soft tongue filling her mouth at the same time. It was somewhat hard to chew the fruit and kiss Finn at the same time, so at its base the activity wasn't necessarily all that sexy. But it was spontaneous, and was clearly going to lead to more sex, in keeping with both objectives for the day.

Once the piece of strawberry was gone their kisses deepened, Finn now standing right up against her. One of his hands sank into her hair at the back of her neck and the other moved the bowl off of her lap and out of the way, allowing her to part her knees and squeeze his hips between her thighs. Meanwhile her hands trailed up his bare abdomen and rested on his chest, fingers lightly playing against the smooth pale skin. Having set down the bowl Finn now had a hand free and wasted no time rubbing her left nipple through the t-shirt that engulfed her petite body. Rachel writhed under his subtle touches, craving more, and she felt the smile playing on his lips in satisfaction at making her squirm. Then he dragged his mouth along her jaw and down her neck while his hands lightly stroked her smooth thighs. Her eyes fell closed as his caresses creeped higher and higher, and by the time his fingers touched the hem of the t-shirt she found herself whimpering and involuntarily leaning forward to rest her forehead on his chest.

"Mmm... Finn..." she breathed.

Somehow amidst her haze she managed to snake her hands into the waistband of his shorts and underwear and shucked the offending garments down to expose his semi-erect member. She looked up and locked her gaze with his, licking her lips as she roughly stroked his length.

"God, Rach," he growled, head falling back as she pumped him to a fully hard state, his fingers now haphazardly tracing the insides of her legs just below her burning core.

"Touch me... please..." she practically begged, for want of another way to speed things along and relieve the ache in her center.

Ever the tease, Finn indulged in another beat or two of light thigh-rubbing before his hand finally grazed her dripping slit. He ran a finger along the crease, pressing a circle around her sensitive nub and then sinking the long digit into her slick entrance.

"Ohhh..." she exhaled, tightening her grip on his member and pulling him towards her parted legs.

Finn acquiesced quickly this time, kicking off his fallen shorts and stepping closer to her to align his throbbing cock with her entrance. Rachel gripped his shoulders to brace herself and bit her lip in anticipation.

Guiding his length with one hand and holding the outside of her left thigh with the other, he surged forward and buried himself all the way inside her in one swift motion.

"God, Finn..." she gasped at the force of his thrust, clinging to his forearms and leaning back a little to accommodate his girth.

"Uhn..." Finn grunted at the change in angle that allowed him to sink deeper within her, hitching her legs around his waist and grasping her hips so that their bodies were essentially locked together with only Rachel's butt balancing on the counter.

The sounds of their mingling moans filled the kitchen as they got used to moving in this position. They started off slowly, Finn pulling back so that he slid almost completely out of her before pushing back in. Rachel stared into his intense gaze, studying his lustful expression and taking note of the quiet grunts escaping his open mouth as he gradually picked up the pace of his movements.

Already in a heightened state from her two prior orgasms, it didn't take much before she felt her walls fluttering and her skin flushing beneath the cotton of Finn's t-shirt.

"Oooh... ohhh..." she hummed when the jolt radiated outward, spreading down her legs and up through her stomach.

"I want you to go again before I do," Finn said when she came, panting as he continued to move. "Okay?" He punctuated the confirmatory (not to mention rhetorical) question with a particularly hard thrust.

Rachel nodded as best as she could amidst Finn's insistence at building her back up before she had time to recover. He kept one hand on her hip but moved the other between them, teasing her mound with feather-light touches as he pumped in and out of her body. Their eyes locked as he moved with utmost purpose, a look of determination on his flushed face. Rachel wasn't even embarrassed by the low growl that she let out when his hand abruptly grazed across her burning bundle of nerves, teasing her back to the brink of ecstasy.

Giving in to her state of almost frenzied arousal, she released her white-knuckle grip on his arms and placed her hands behind her on the counter. This gave her leverage to push back against him with her hips while her heels dug into his backside and prevented him from pulling out too far. Finn's eyes fell closed and he applied more pressure with his hand, moving it in time with their small and increasingly rapid movements. He bit his lip and groaned, clearly trying to stave off his own release as he pounded into her. It was this display that did her in.

"Oh, oh!" she practically shrieked as the electricity ignited in her core and exploded through all of her extremities.

He followed immediately after, emitting a strangled moan and gripping her hips tightly as he finally let go.

Once he was done he exhaled dramatically and slumped his chest against her small seated body.

"You really wanted to break that record right away, huh?" she teased him.

Finn merely shrugged against her and exhaled again.

* * *

><p>After they collected themselves he convinced her to watch a few midday repeat episodes of Jersey Shore ("Bad TV is, like, a requirement of a lazy day doing nothing"). Rachel <em>really <em>tried to watch the show and understand it, but many of the colloquialisms were either nonsensical or plainly vulgar and therefore not able to hold her attention. It didn't help that Finn was idly caressing her thigh with one hand as he spooned her. She found herself much more interested in touching him as well, reaching behind her and dipping her smaller hand into the bottom hem of his shorts. When she did so he increased the radius of his thigh stroking, and she reached her hand higher up his shorts.

This game of escalating fondling continued for a few minutes until shortly thereafter they were both naked again, laying on the couch facing each other and kissing passionately while Snooki and The Situation argued in the background. Eventually Finn sat up and muted the TV, to Rachel's utmost satisfaction.

When he turned back to her, his mouth twitched in a small smile. He lightly touched Rachel's hip, guiding her so she turned over on her stomach.

Finn had never explicitly said so, but over the course of their sexual relationship Rachel got the sense that he really wanted to... do it that way. She had done her best to avoid that position, since she always imagined that the ordeal would be rather impersonal, detached, and even a little bit degrading. She maintained her preconceptions in spite of witnessing a total overshare discussion between Tina and Santana about the "raw animalistic passion" inherent in the arrangement. The colloquial name typically used gave her reason enough to stay as far away from it as possible.

But today they were supposed to be trying new things and going with the flow, so she complied and turned over (albeit with hesitation).

Happily, her prior notions were proven wrong. Finn spent several minutes rubbing her back, butt, and legs, slowly building her up and advancing his hands towards their ultimate destination. By the time he coaxed her onto her hands and knees Rachel was whimpering under his touch. He kept his right foot planted on the ground and brought his left knee up onto the couch, positioning his length at her entrance while she whimpered in anticipation.

When he plunged in he groaned deeply, and she understood what Tina meant about the raw passion. But affection permeated the subsequent movements, as Finn tenderly stroked her back, occasionally snaking his hand around to rub her breast and stomach. Even though she couldn't see his face, the way he touched her conveyed his emotions and the love inherent in the act. Without any reason to keep her eyes open she closed them, allowing herself to concentrate on the feeling of his length slipping in and out of her and his hands softly brushing her skin, the activities a titillating mixture of rough and sweet.

"Oh God, Rach..." Finn gasped as he moved faster, pinching her nipple firmly with one hand while the other found the juncture between her legs.

He merely pressed on the sensitive nub and she fell apart, slumping down on the couch and breathing hard amidst his rapid thrusts. A few seconds later he grunted his release, rubbing her back as he slowed and eventually slipped out of her.

"Mmph," she breathed into the couch cushion while Finn situated himself atop her. Then he rolled them over onto their sides, cuddling her from behind again.

"That was new too," she pointed out, squeezing his thigh playfully.

"Yeah, we're really on a roll today." He kissed her temple before clearing his throat. "I didn't think you'd ever go for... that."

"Well, maybe you've gotten more than you bargained for and I'll be just _full _of surprises all day," she purred softly.

Finn made a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan, burying his face in her hair and squeezing his arms around her tightly.

A few minutes later he declared that he was hungry again, so Rachel made them a big salad for lunch. Finn's bowl consisted of far more meat, cheese, and croutons than actual vegetables, but she was used to that by now. They ate in comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of a couple of birds chirping in the backyard and a lawnmower humming in the distance.

"So... did you have any other lazy-day activities besides bad TV?" Rachel asked when they were both done eating.

Finn's eyes lit up. "Actually... yeah." He glanced at his watch before looking back at her. "Hang out for a second while I, uh, do something upstairs, 'kay?"

"Okay..." she replied, eyeing him suspiciously as she set about cleaning up their dishes, excitedly curious about what exactly she was being dragged into now.

* * *

><p>"Well, this sort of laziness gets my wholehearted approval," she said quietly, skimming her hand along the surface of the bathwater so that some of the bubbles spread out in front of her.<p>

Finn laughed, nuzzling the side of her neck from his place behind her. "I'm not sure how much Kurt will approve of us using his bubble bath stuff, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." He lightly stroked her right arm, which was resting on the side of the tub.

"I won't tell if you won't," she giggled, idly tracing a pattern on his left thigh, which was tucked snuggly against her hip.

"My lips..." he said before kissing her right cheek, "...are sealed," and then the left, tightening his arms around her midsection in a hug.

They sat quietly and Rachel didn't have much trouble losing herself in the moment. Candles in the daytime seemed a little silly but Finn insisted that they "completed the experience", dimming the lights and closing the blinds to get the bathroom as dark as possible aside from the dozen or so flickering flames. The fact that he came up with such a thoughtful, romantic idea as part of their special "vacation" day made her heart swell.

"How great will it be when we're older and we can do this whenever we want?" His hands traced her stomach under the warm water after he mumbled in her ear.

Rachel felt her face grow hot and her stomach tighten at his allusion to their future life together. "Well, I anticipate that being an adult will come with a variety of responsibilities such that we can't simply laze in the tub whenever we please. But, if you're saying that you'd like this to be a semi-regular occurrence, I certainly won't argue. Maybe one of our dorm bathrooms will have a tub." She smiled at the thought.

"If it makes you happy, I'm all for it," he murmured as his hands skimmed higher on her midriff, grazing the undersides of her breasts.

"Mmm... " she sighed, relaxing into the warmth of the water and focusing his soothing touch. "Just being with you makes me happy, Finn..."

"Good," he whispered with a hint of sass, trailing off as his hands roamed higher and gingerly cupped her breasts.

Rachel closed her eyes as he gently plucked and teased at her hardening nipples, all while lightly nipping at the back of her neck. When he pinched the taut peaks a little harder she gasped, inhaling the scent of the vanilla candles which, in combination with his ministrations, set her senses ablaze.

"Finn..." she cooed, head lolling back against his broad shoulder.

"There is nothing more awesome than you saying my name like that," he remarked, sliding his right hand back down along her abdomen while delicately circling her nipple with his left fingertips. "Your voice is _so _beautiful, Rach," he continued as his right hand settled into the area between her legs, "just like the rest of you."

He emphasized the last statement by dipping his fingers into her folds, allowing the warm water to fill the crevice and applying just enough pressure to heighten her arousal.

"Oooohh, Finn..." Rachel breathed, squirming amidst his teasing caresses and heartfelt verbal sentiments. Were she able to speak in actual sentences she would have replied that **his **voice set her soul on fire, whether he was singing or laughing or telling a silly story or whispering sweet nothings to her in the bathtub, and that the rest of him is incredible as well.

Obviously encouraged by her inability to do anything besides moan and say his name again, Finn spread out his left hand to grasp her entire breast, tenderly kneading the pert mound. Meanwhile he slid his fingers around her sensitive nub, the water gently lapping up onto her chest as his hand moved in a slow rhythm.

"I feel so lucky to be going to New York with you," he said as he increased the tempo of his movements between her legs. "I'm so happy that I get to be there to watch you become a star." His right hand switched breasts, roughly tweaking her other nipple. "And one of us **better **have a bathtub because I want to take full advantage of being so close to you during college."

Rachel reveled in the delicious sensations churning inside her amidst his verbalized sentiments and deliberate movements. She instinctively gripped his right thigh as the tension continued to build. For want of anything better to do with her other hand she snaked it up behind her and slid her fingers along the back of Finn's neck until they threaded into his damp hair.

"I love the way you look when you let go," he breathed into her ear and pressed her body tightly against his. "Let go for me, Rach. Just let go."

His words brought her over the edge (who knew Finn Hudson could be such a smooth talker?) and she came with a raspy sigh, arching into his hand and tugging his hair. She shuddered as the euphoric wave washed over her both physically and emotionally.

When it receded she exhaled and relaxed back against him, releasing her hold on his hair and rubbing his neck in a soothing manner before bringing her arm back down. Amidst their activities she had felt him hardening against her lower back; now that she was regaining control of her own body and seeking to return the favor she purposely shifted her hips against him just so...

"Hmmm..." the slightest of moans escaped Finn's mouth and she felt his eyelashes flutter against the back of her neck as he leaned forward to nuzzle her there.

"You want to take 'full advantage' of your luck, huh?" Rachel teased. She turned to face him as best as she could given the space constraints, grasping his throbbing length with both hands. He responded with a tentative moan, and after a few quick strokes he was almost fully erect, the tip of his cock poking out of the bathwater.

Her voice was softer and more serious when she spoke again. "I feel like I'm the lucky one, finding a boy who's willing to go all the way to New York with me. You always make me feel so loved and so special. I hope I can adequately express my gratitude."

"Rach..." he hummed, placing his hands on hers. At first she thought he wanted to guide her movements (as she had done for him earlier in the day) but then it became clear that he wanted her to stop. "Not here... bedroom..."

With that he stood in the tub and stepped out, before offering her a hand so she could do the same. She reached for a bath towel and dried off their bodies as best as she could before Finn scooped her up in his arms and made off down the hall.

When they reached his room he laid her down on the bed gently and they crawled up towards the pillows in unison, his body barely hovering over hers while they shared hot, wet kisses.

Finn was obviously eager as he entered her swiftly, his strokes deliberate and almost reckless. As he moved over her Rachel's pulse accelerated, coursing steadily through every inch of her body. Finn made her feel so awake and alive; her heart was ablaze even after they had done it so many times already that day. She wrapped her legs around his waist, instinctively moving back against him and matching his forceful thrusts.

He responded by firmly grasping her ass and sitting up on his knees without withdrawing. Rachel was taken by surprise at the change in position, mostly since their height difference meant that her butt was now a clear foot off of the surface of the bed while her shoulders remained planted on the mattress. Finn gripped one of her ankles in each hand and unraveled her legs from his middle, straightening them in front of him. In order to maintain some semblance of balance, Rachel bent her knees slightly and rested the bottoms of her feet on his chest. He tentatively leaned forward, holding onto her hips and adjusting to the position.

"Ohh..." She groaned as he resumed his motions, sinking in deeper thanks to the new angle.

"Mmm..." Finn grunted and bit his lip while his thrusts quickened to a frantic pace. Rachel tried to use her bent knees to move against him and accelerate their movements even further, but it was too awkward and she found it easier to stay still.

"Shit...Rach..." Finn croaked, reaching one hand out to lean on the wall for support so he could maintain the quicker pace. Rachel watched in awe as he drove into her over and over again using the force of his entire body, eventually leaning both of his forearms on the wall for maximum leverage.

She barely even felt her orgasm building before it ripped through her like a tsunami.

And she definitely didn't recognize the wanton, animalistic noise that escaped her throat as her loins throbbed uncontrollably around Finn's length, still thrusting in and out of her like a piston.

His release followed almost instantaneously, accompanied by a loud, primal grunt.

Finn gently lowered her back to the mattress and snuggled atop her, still panting from their activities. Rachel felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She had no doubt that she and Finn were soulmates who accepted one another wholeheartedly - quirks, flaws, fears, et al. But she'd never quite given herself over to him and just let him _work _ her like that. The sheer, unexpected raunchiness (**way **more raunchy than their round on the couch) left her slightly embarrassed.

It didn't really matter, since the exhilaration of the wild sex had evidently given way to immediate exhaustion. Finn's breathing slowed and he barely managed a whispered "I love you so much" before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. Rachel took comfort in the way he cuddled against her with such boyish innocence, notwithstanding their very adult and not-so-innocent activities.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't remember falling asleep, but she awoke sometime later to the sensation of her hair being stroked. Without even opening her eyes she knew Finn was leaning up on his elbow and smiling down at her. She was obviously more than happy to confirm the sight, her sleepy gaze meeting his and igniting her own wide grin. They'd dozed together post-sex on prior occasions, but never completely naked with no immediate pressure to avoid parental interruption or make it home before curfew. The scenario made her think of the distant future again.<p>

"Sleep well?" she asked softly, trying not to get ahead of herself.

"I did," he began, stretching out and resting his chin on her chest. "I dreamt about having totally hot, wild sex with my awesome girlfriend."

Rachel's blush returned at his bit of teasing. "Sounds like a good dream," she offered with a smirk.

"A **great** dream," he corrected, planting a kiss below her right breast, then one above her left breast, then one on the right side of her neck, and her left jawline, until his mouth covered her own.

Rachel moaned as their tongues tangled and moved against one another slowly and purposefully. Finn's hand skated down her side before he hovered over her completely while they continued kissing. She always felt so safe with him above her like that, and the fact that they were both already naked added an element of closeness and… honesty, she thought to herself.

He began alternating between soft, sweet swirls of his tongue and the more rhythmic, deliberate pecks. She dragged her fingertips down his shoulders and along the muscles of his back, settling them at his waist with a gentle squeeze. Finn pulled back then, kneeling between her knees so he had room to run both of his hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. While he kneaded them and teased her nipples their eyes remained locked, and she felt his gaze boring into her as if to try and read her thoughts. Rachel merely let her body respond to his actions, enjoying the way he licked his lips when she purred under his touch.

Eventually his hands traveled down between her legs to pay proper attention there, and amidst her uncontrollable whimpering Rachel managed to grasp his manhood and work him into a fully hardened state. Finn entered her slowly, settling back atop her with his weight resting on his forearms by either side of her head.

This time the thrusts were slow and subtle; careful motions carried out as she stared up into his lust-filled eyes. He pulled out completely before pushing back in all the way, setting every inch of her skin on fire each time. Before long she could no longer keep her eyes open, overcome by the intensity of the slow burn growing inside of her.

Sighing his name, she wrapped her legs around his thighs and pressed her fingers into his back, clinging to him as if it might make the experience last forever.

"God… Rach…" he panted in response, maintaining the same slow-and-steady rhythm as though he was trying to physically pull the orgasm out from within her body.

The delicate and attentive nature of his thrusts made her melt inside, the rest of the world completely blocked out and forgotten. Before long she was falling apart underneath him, her hips jerking involuntarily up to his while she dug her heels into his legs and clutched his shoulders for dear life. Amidst her climax Finn also toppled over the edge, and her pleasure only increased as he joined her in reaping the fruits of his efforts. She'd never felt more connected to him, or more in love with him.

"So, do you think that was a successful senior skip day?" she asked after they'd fallen back to Earth, stilling their movements and laying against one another on the bed.

"Hmm, well, I got you off… seven times? And you didn't once mention homework or glee club or any of the other stuff that usually distracts you. And you were cool with taking a nap in the middle of the day, " he assessed, one hand lightly caressing her shoulder. "So yeah, I'd say it was successful. "

"I'm glad we did this, " she sighed, reaching up to stroke his hair.

He leaned in for a sweet kiss. "Me too. "

* * *

><p>They cuddled for a little while longer until it was sufficiently late in the afternoon to worry about parents coming home. After they got dressed they straightened up the house and made sure to get rid of any evidence of their activities. Rachel even put on a little makeup to ensure that her appearance was one of the innocent girl visiting her boyfriend's house on a Friday afternoon following a day of school.<p>

When Carole returned home she invited Rachel to stay for dinner, and they chatted pleasantly in the kitchen while preparing the meal. Shortly thereafter Burt came home as well and they sat down to eat. Luckily they had plenty of graduation- and college-related topics to discuss, so Finn's parents never even asked how school was or otherwise caught onto the fact that they hadn't left the house all day.

While Finn and Burt did the dishes Rachel excused herself and went up to Finn's room, just to lie down for a bit before she needed to go home to get ready for Brittany's party. Their activities had caught up with her and she felt quite tired all of the sudden.

When Finn came upstairs he immediately shut off the light and joined her in bed.

"Are you as tired as I am?" he asked with a yawn as he snuggled up next to her, pulling a throw blanket over them. "I really don't think I can go anywhere else tonight."

"I'm also quite tired, yes," Rachel answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry if getting up early this morning has made you so exhausted you can't go out to see our friends."

Finn chuckled softly. "I think something _else_ about today made me tired. And besides, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you."

"Even after spending all day with me?" she asked shyly.

He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked ever so slightly. "_**Especially **_after spending all day with you."

* * *

><p>"Anyone know where Gigantor and his midget are tonight?" Santana asked once the party was in full swing. "They told me they'd be here."<p>

"Don't look at me," Kurt began. "We came straight here after we got back from Cleveland."

"Did they go out of town for the day somewhere too? Maybe they're not back in Lima yet," Mike offered as a possible explanation.

"Oh please," Santana groaned. "I'm sure wannabe-Babs actually went to school, and Finn is so whipped he probably did the same thing.

"I don't know, according to Jacob Ben-Israel's blog the only seniors in school today were the baseball players who would have been benched in tonight's game if they skipped," Mercedes stated without looking up from her iPhone.

"So, what? You think they skipped school to do something actually **fun**, like have sex in every room of Finn's house?"

"Ew!" Kurt exclaimed, dramatically clinging to Blaine at the sheer horror of what she had insinuated. The rest of the group merely shook their heads and made comments like "Nah" and "No way".

"My point exactly. Whatever they did, it was likely the least successful senior skip day in the history of time."

"And they're not here now, which is an even bigger loss for them," Puck said. "Anyone want another beer?"

* * *

><p>AN #2: Thanks for reading this absurdly long tale. Hope that didn't fizzle out too bad at the end there. A "bonus" from the prompt involved Finn and Rachel being so tired that they skipped school again the next day, but in my experience senior skip days are usually Fridays, so I wrote it such that missed Brittany's party instead.


End file.
